Muérdago
by Tavata
Summary: En estas fechas, esta tradición es una verdadera delicia


_**MUERDAGO**_

El arca estaba en silencio, todos habían salido a hacer el recorrido nocturno; en unas horas más regresarían para una recarga bien ganada.

Caminaba con un datapad en la mano, últimamente había estado un poco ocupado y había descuidado los mensajes de diferentes humanos que nos ofrecían diversos tipos de información: sobre tecnología, sobre ciencia, en fin, todo lo que nos sirviera para nuestra lucha contra los decepticons.

Somos un gran grupo, los hemos mantenido a raya por un buen período de tiempo como para que los humanos puedan tener una vida tranquila en estos días. Estos días, para ellos es una época importante, he escuchado a Spike hablar de que vienen las fiestas, de que es momento de que la familia se reúna, es momento de "paz a los hombres de buena voluntad"

¿eso aplicara también a los autobots? ¿tendremos permitido lo que los humanos disfrutan? ¿alguna vez tendremos paz? No lo sé, me he cuestionado esto tantas veces que mis procesador debe estar cansado de tanta insistencia.

Regrese mi atención al datapad, no pude evitar sonreírme un poco Spike había mandado una tarjeta digital para las fiestas "Feliz Navidad que Santa les traiga todo lo que han pedido" Y un hombre muy gordo vestido de rojo con una caja de regalos.

¿Qué pediría yo? ¿detener a los decepticons? ¿Qué esto terminara? O algo más… no, no podría, no sería justo; podría poner en peligro todo lo que hemos logrado.

No puedo tener ese tipo de distracciones, debo estar al pendiente de las tropas, de los decepticons, nunca sabemos cuando atacaran y una sola distracción podría ser fatal, no, no puedo tener ningún tipo de distracción, ni siquiera en las fiestas…

Sí, me he dado cuenta que estar solo en el arca sin nadie cerca, es realmente muy solitario y si no fuera porque sé que mis amigos regresaran creo que me aburriría.

¿y eso? Me pregunto al ver unos dibujos de las fiestas pegados a un lado de Teletran, unos renos, un trineo, un nacimiento; no puedo evitar dar un ligero suspiro. Esas niñas si que son traviesas, pensé que pasarían las fiestas con Spike pero veo que tuvieron tiempo de "adornar" antes de irse; solamente Prowl, Jazz y hasta el mismo Bumblebee pueden con ellas. Me estoy engañando, yo también las quiero mucho ¿querer? Sí, los autobots podemos querer, si entendemos el significado de la palabra. Tal vez debí comprarles algo pero creo que sería extraño para cualquier empleado de las tiendas comerciales verme llegar y decidir que les gustaría también sería un problema, mejor eso de los regalos se lo dejo a los humanos.

Por fin el último mensaje en el datapad, después de tantos mensajes "urgentes" de los científicos humanos, el último; tal vez lo deje para mañana, tal vez sólo lo elimine, No, no puedo, no es mi forma de actuar.

Bien, otro mensaje navideño y ahora tiene un grupo de osos de peluche cantando villancicos y el mensaje " Mira arriba de ti"

¿mirar arriba de mi? ¿es una broma? Y el mensaje no tiene quien lo escribió ¿alguna trampa decepticon? ¿o broma de Bumblebee y Spike? No, ellos saben que no me gustan esas bromas; ¿o será broma de ellas?

Lo mejor es que vea de que se trata, levanto lentamente la cabeza preparado para cualquier cosa, si es necesario puedo tomar el cañón en un momento.

Esperaba ver una bomba, un atacante, pero en lugar de eso lo único que había era una extraña maleza terrestre colgado del techo

Estaba a punto de busca en la base de datos que tengo que era esa cosa cuando sucedió.

Optimus

Conozco esa vocecilla, sé que esta escondida y me sorprende que no la hubiera visto o que no la hubiera detectado. Obviamente lo planeo con ayuda de alguno de mis hombres o con el mismo Teletran

Optimus – dice con esa hermosa sonrisa que me encanta tenga en el rostro, y ese brillo en los ojos, ese brillo de esperanza- estas parado bajo el muérdago

¿Muérdago? Debe saber que no entiendo que es lo que trata de decirme porque ríe con una risilla infantil y traviesa.

Un beso bajo el muérdago, quien se para bajo el muérdago recibe uno.

Así que eso era lo que planeaba, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

¿Y tu amiga?- le pregunto mientras la levanto con mi mano y llega a la altura de mi rostro

Oh, ella esta con Prowl, jiji, y después nos toca ir con Jazz- dice mientras se mece de atrás hacia delante

Veo que lo planearon todo- digo mientras veo como ella se sonroja un poco

Tuvimos ayuda de Wheeljack- dice- ahora, yo, este, bueno, la costumbre

Se sonroja tanto, que no parece que ya tiene tanto tiempo que nos conocemos.

Estoy esperando- le digo para darle valor

Un beso bajo el muérdago, tímido, cálido, una experiencia que no es fácil de describir, que solamente aquel que lo ha recibido sabrá comprender. Los humanos utilizarían una palabra, un solo adjetivo "sublime"

Ahora deberías ir a buscar a tu amiga- le digo después de que retira sus labios y la bajo al piso

Sí, creo que tienes razón- dice todavía roja- mejor me voy a buscarla para ir a las posadas con Jazz

Se aleja, y se va más feliz que nunca, me gusta verla así, esos momentos son los que valen la pena después de recibir una paliza decepticon.

Feliz Navidad Optimus- dice con su abrigo puesto y acomodando su bufanda.

Feliz Navidad- contesto cuando se ha ido.

Solamente han quedado como testigos Teletran y el muérdago que continua colgando; tal vez debería quitarlo, sería peligroso dejarlo ahí si alguno de los soldados confunde la tradición, o si Spike entra con su amiga Karla.

Me sonrió de mi propia ocurrencia, ahí se quedará será un adorno navideño, mi adorno navideño; lo he pensado mejor, lo tomó con cuidado y lo pongo en el datapad, ya le hallaré un lugar en mi habitación.

Al pasar por un corredor, veo mi reflejo en una superficie pulida, tengo la marca del beso, Elita se molestaría por esta "marca" No importa, ella comprendería, es una niña, es mi niña y sé que se borrara en poco tiempo. Ella si que me hace sonreír aunque bajo esta careta nadie lo aprecie, y solamente ella hubiera hecho esto, en estas fiestas.

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación, ya no falta tanto tiempo para que escuche como regresan mis hombres.

" _Paz en la tierra a los hombres de buena voluntad… y a los transformers también"_

Fin.

Felices fiestas a todos y a todas, P que reciban de Santa todos los regalos que han pedido, y no olviden la verdadera finalidad y origen de estas fiestas, disfruten el tiempo con la familia, amigos, mascotas, y transformers.

La chica que estaba con Prowl ya sabe quien es, aunque siempre diga que le huye o no tiene tiempo para estar con él por el trabajo o porque como todo transformer en ocasiones se esconden ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Son robots disfrazados.


End file.
